Day one
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Tony is in trouble even the day after they got married. Spanking Steve/Tony. Any mistakes are mine.


Disclaimer: No ownership of the fandom, but this fic is mine.

XXX

Tony is in trouble even the day after they got married. Spanking Steve/Tony

XXX

Steve walks into the bedroom looking for his husband. He just got a phone call from Nick Fury about something Tony did while he was on their to tell Nick they wouldn't be available for a month so they could go on a honeymoon. A look around the room told him Tony wasn't there in plain sight, but there was one more place to look.

There was one other spot to look. Down the hallway Steve walk down the hallway to the bathroom. Stopping in front of the door and grab the knob and turn it. Just as expected it was locked.

Steve raises his hand and knock four times on the door.

"Tony, I know you're in there." He heard movement on the other side of the door. "I would like a answer." There was a long pause that was not welcomed.

"Tony, answer me in the next few seconds or else I will rip this door will come down."

"I'm in big trouble?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we're going to miss our fleet for our honeymoon."

"First Tony, it's a private plane and it will take off when we get want it too and two I want you out of the bathroom so we can talk." The sounds of footsteps were heard making the short trip to the door than a clicking sound was heard. Slowly the door pull inward to show his new Husband with his head hung down. It made Steve sad to see Tony like this. A look of guilt and shame was coming off the man. Reaching out he took Tony's hand walk him down the hallway to the bedroom. Like a little child Tony allowed himself to lead. Once in the bedroom Steve took him to the corner where a reclining chair was facing the TV next to it was a side table with a drawer. This is where Steve kept the spanking tools. This where he took Tony when he was in trouble. The chair served a few purposes. The first was a place where they can talk about what happened. Second where Tony was spanked and three where Steve could use the reclining feature told and comfort Tony. Like always Steve took a seat on the chair and had Tony stand in front of him so he could explain himself.

"Look at me and explain to me why you did what you did." Taking in a few deep breaths Tony lift his head to make eye contact.

"After I told Nick Fury about us being unreachable for month because we were going away on our honeymoon I was leaving I heard a shield agent say, 'That man married Captain Fag yesterday." Steve kept a claim as he heard the Captain Fag part. It did hurt him to hear a human called him that, but he learned a long time ago not to listen to what people said about you because they tend to be under informed morons, but truth be told same sex issues tend to bring more idiots out then anyone would like to admit. On the flip side though people in this day and era are more open minded then they were in his time. Tony crosses his arms over his chest before he went.

"I got Hulk mad and went after towards him and punch him in the face. He fell down after that I kick him hard several times before Clint and Natasha pull me off and took away."

"Where did they take you?" Steve ask still in a claim tone.

"To Fury's office where I explain myself there too and he gave me twenty hard smacks across his lap than he told me he would be calling you." Steve gave a nod of his head. He knew all of that already and was thankful that Tony was being truthful with him. After all he did try to lie himself out of trouble a few times and it never ended well for him. Steve stared at him and thought about what he should do. After two full minutes it came to him, but first a little talk.

"Tony, I understand why did what you did to that man. You love me and didn't want anyone to talk bad about me, but still does that mean you should have given the man a broken nose and a crack rib." Tony turn to look away. Steve allowed this and went on.

"From what I understand the man in question is suspended without pay until further notice and would have received the same if you told a person in charge." Tony felt a burn in his eyes from the guilt building up. "You need to think before you do anything that will get you in trouble and I think this is something we need to work on together." Tony gave a nod of his head.

"With that said we need to talk about punishment."

"Does this mean a delay on our honeymoon?"

"Depends on how things go." Steve reaches over into the drawer to look for something. At one time Tony would have use this time to try and run. Sadly for him and his butt it was a idea he paid for dearly.

After what felt like hours Steve pull out a ruler, hairbrush and a larger wooden spoon.

"You will receive two spankings." Steve gave a snap of his fingers to get Tony looking at him. "The first will be by hand for the spanking at work because of the rule of a spanking at work means at one at home too." Tony didn't like the idea at off still he gave a nod of his head to show he understood.

"Next you will pick one of these to be spank with for not thinking." With a finger he pointed at the items telling him to pick now. Tony look over the items. At one time they were all used on him and he knew each one hurt like hell.

"Hair brush I guess." Steve gave a nod of his head. Without being told Tony removed his pants and boxer then lad across Steve's lap. Placing a hand Against Tony's butt ready to strike the first blow.

"This first spanking is for the spanking at work and I will only give you twenty." The hand went up and went down hard.

"OUCH!" Tony yelled. Steve's hand to Tony seems to be as hard as wood, but being on the receiving end you think of thoughts like do happen. The hand struck again making Tony yelling in pain again. Steve kept raining down hard on his backside. Tony's butt was feeling very warm when Steve made twenty the hardest one.

"Now that is done were going to spanking number two." Reaching for the hair brush Tony watches the hand reach over. There were second thoughts about choosing the brush. That hurt like hell and he was already tearing up. Steve will make this last spanking last a long time just for the lesson to sink in. Without warning the brush went down hard with a loud smack. The surprise smack made Tony almost jump out of Steve's lap. Lucky or unlucky for him a arm around his waist kept him place even when the next smack landed. A steady pace by the brush made Tony feel like his butt was on fire in turn made water leak from his eyes nonstop. Four minutes of this Steve stop moving his knees in way to expose the sitting spots. Tony didn't try to stop to it with his hand. It would only result in a hand pin behind his back and a little harder spanking. The brush began to strike again. Four swats later sobbing began. Steve wanted to stop, but it wasn't going to be much longer. Two minutes later Steve stops and places the brush on the side table. He took a look at Tony's behind. It was a dark shade of red. There is no doubt that he will need his cream, but not just yet. Steve always wanted to give it to him a day or so after a spanking. However he might just let him have it early just this once. Skillfully he had the chair leaning in the reclining position with Tony on top of him with his arms around the other man's body. He continued crying into his chest. Neither of them knew how long they stay like that until Tony claim down.

"I'm sorry baby, baby for disappointing you, but hearing that man call you that just pissed me off." Tony said in a low voice. Bending his head down to place a few kisses on the top of his head.

"I forgive you, but next time tell someone about it. From what I understand there is a Zero Tolerance thing about this kind of thing now a days." Moving his body higher so they were face to face.

"I will." Their lips meet to start a soft make out session that went on for five minutes. They parted for only a inch from each other.

"This is a hell of a way to start a marriage." Steve laugh.

"Hey this is you if it didn't start this way then it might have been bad luck." They kiss four more times.

"Let's get you clean up and some cream on you we have a plane to catch." Steve skillfully got them out of the chair with Tony in his arms. Walking out of the room towards the bathroom where the cream was kept.

"Are you really going to let me have my cream before the twenty-four hours?" Tony asks.

"Think of it this way." Steve began to walking into the bathroom. "This is a rare one time deal you will get."

"Works for me." Steve set Tony on the floor with his arms still warp around his sexy husband.

"I still love you trouble maker."

"I love you too." They began to kiss again knowing this wouldn't be the last time this kind of thing would happen in their married life.

THE END

Thanks for reading my story please leave a review.


End file.
